Coeur
by White Assassin
Summary: Nous avons tous une faiblesse... Dommage qu'Edward ne puisse connaître la sienne. Mes résumés sont désolants, je le sais... x3 Mais bon. / TRADUCTION de l'espagnol de la fic "Cuore" de Aori Miyazaki. OS... Edvy?


**Cuore**

**Coeur**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'espagnol de la fic «_ Cuore _» de **Aori Miyazaki**.

**Genre** : Drame – OS

**Résumé** : _Nous avons tous une faiblesse... Dommage qu'Edward ne puisse connaître la sienne. Mes résumés sont désolants, je le sais... x3 Mais bon._

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis pas possible, quand même u.u' J'indique cette fic pour le 2 et je la poste le 3. J'ai du mal à croire que mes révisions m'aient passionnée au point d'en perde ma notion du temps xD Bref ! Voici « Coeur », comme indiqué sur mon profil. Je l'avais, en fait, traduite il y a longtemps de cela mais... Mais je croyais ne pas avoir reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur, en fait^^'' Alors que si u.u' -mémoire de poisson rouge, bonjour!- Résultat, elle est restée dans mes dossiers un bon bout de temps x) Mais la voilà enfin ! Je crois me souvenir qu'elle fait partie des premières fics espagnoles à avoir été postées sur fanfiction... Car oui ! Même s'il y en a peu, j'ai dans l'idée de toutes les traduires ! (les Edvy, hein.)... Et pis les anglaises aussi, tiens ! è.é

Bon, je m'arrête ici et vous laisse profiter tranquillement de ce petit OS :) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Description** : _o.o; Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu imaginer. Dans un de mes délires (ou dans une de ces choses dont je rêve alors que je suis réveillée, mais ennuyée, appelez ça comme vous voulez), je me suis imaginé Envy et Ed, Envy ouvrant et fermant la main tout en disant « Boum boum, boum boum » o.o;; Et voici le résultat. Ça ne fait que 396 mots, c'est donc seulement un drabble... Mais cela n'appartient pas à ma série de Drabbles, de ce fait je l'ai considérée comme une histoire à part._

**Personnages** : _Envy et Edward, mais __pas__ en couple..._

**Genre** : _En vérité, je ne sais pas o.o C'est général, peut-être un peu angoissant mais... Pas beaucoup._

**Disclaimer** : _FMA ne m'appartient pas, mais cette fic si, malheureusement..._

**Note de l'auteur** : _Les flammes chauffent le poêle. Surtout en ces jours où, à Buenos Aires, il fait un froid de canard. Reviews et critiques constructives qui m'aideraient à écrire mieux sont les bienvenus. Ah, et autre chose... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais pour une raison que j'ignore, à chaque fois que je publie une fic, des accents ou des signes de ponctuations se rajoutent... Je suis un peu pointilleuse concernant l'orthographe, alors si par hasard vous voyez la moindre erreur... Ce n'est pas ma faute._

* * *

« Tu sais quelle est ta faiblesse? »

Les sphères améthystes entrèrent en contact visuel avec l'or que contenaient ses yeux, lequel brûlait avec passion... Avec haine.

« Non », répondit le blond avec détermination. Après tout, personne ne pourrait jamais convaincre son esprit orgueilleux qu'il existait une possibilité pour qu'il fût faible en quoi que ce soit. Non, pas Edward.

« Vraiment? » se moqua son ennemi, une expression de plaisir apparaissant sur son visage, légère comme l'aube qui éclaire les montagnes. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, Envy ne se sentait pas coupable le moins du monde. Un jour, peut-être dans le monde d'outre-tombe, si une telle chose existe, Edward regretterait ce que, un jour, le péché lui prit : sa propre vie.

« Ah, tu refuses de me parler », continua l'homonculus. Oui, Edward refusait de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui parler, parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était là le destin qu'on lui avait imposé.

« Je... N'ai... Aucune faiblesse... » parvint à prononcer l'alchimiste, d'une voix éteinte, gaspillant un peu plus le peu d'air qu'il lui restait.

« C'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni aucun humain n'a jamais pu voir », expliqua Envy. Il serra son poing, et le leva lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve au niveau des yeux de l'Elric, qui les ferma avec rapidité, sans pour autant admettre qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'Envy le frappe.

« Ta faiblesse... » souffla-t-il, profitant de ces secondes d'orgueil durant lesquelles il était la source de la terreur du jeune alchimiste. « Est quelque chose à l'intérieur de ta poitrine... » indiqua-t-il, levant son autre main pour appuyer doucement, d'un doigt, à l'endroit où le cœur d'Edward battait avec une rapidité frénétique. « … Qui te différencie de moi. »

« _Mon cœur._ » comprit Edward. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais quelque chose le changea dans un triste et froid silence. Ce devait être la lueur dans les yeux d'Envy.

« Et cette chose fait ça : » Il s'interrompit pour serrer le poing, ouvrir partiellement sa main, serrer le poing, ouvrir partiellement sa main... Et cela autant de fois qu'il jugea nécessaires, tandis qu'il susurrait, en guise d'onomatopée, « Boum boum, boum boum... »

« Mon cœur. » Les pensées d'Edward, cette fois, éclatèrent au grand jour. Envy sourit ouvertement.

Avant qu'Envy puisse, s'il le désirait, lui faire du mal, un rayon de lumière, qui traversa la fenêtre, le réveilla, indiquant à Edward que, même si c'était juste pour cette fois, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, et qu'il lui était permis de vivre un jour de plus.

* * *

_**Aori Miyazaki**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
